Yoshi (Charakter)
Yoshi ist einer der Helden des Pilz-Königreiches, und einer der Freunde von Mario und Luigi. Er gehört zu der Spezies der Yoshis und hat seinen Brüdern schon oft in seinem Heimatland "Yoshis Island" geholfen. Außerdem war er oft beteiligt, wenn es darum ging, Bowser zu besiegen. In seinen früheren Abenteuern hat er Baby Mario, als dieser selber noch ein Baby war, sowie Baby Luigi vor Baby Bowser, Kamek und der Koopa-Truppe, sowie Shy Guys und anderen fiesen Gegnern beschützt und gerettet. Sein allererster Auftritt lag in Super Mario World. Er ist in vielen Sport- und Spaß-Serien wie der Mario Kart-Serie oder Mario Party-Serie vertreten. In den Sport-Spielen ist er meistens ein flinkes Leichtgewicht oder ein Allrounder. Super Mario-Serie Super Mario World In dem Spiel Super Mario World hat Yoshi seinen ersten Auftritt. Mario kann ihn in einem Ei finden. In diesem Spiel besitzt er die Fähigkeit des Flatterflugs noch nicht, doch er kann schon mit seiner Zunge nach Gegnern schnappen. Super Mario 64 Super Mario 64 ist das erste Spiel, in welchem Yoshi in 3D zu sehen ist. Er ist eher als kleine Nebenrolle eingebaut und befindet er sich auf dem Dach von Prinzessin Peachs Schloss. Hat Mario alle 120 Sterne gefunden, kann er die Kanone auf dem Schlosshof benutzen und zu ihm fliegen. Yoshi stockt dann die Leben auf 100 auf. Super Mario 64 DS In Super Mario 64 DS Spiel hat Yoshi die größte Rolle. Mario, Luigi und Wario wurden entführt, als Yoshi auf dem Schlosshof aufwacht. Nun ist es seine Aufgabe, die Level zu meistern. Im Spiel hat er seine übliche Spezialfähigkeiten, nämlich Gegner mit seiner langen Zunge zu verschlucken und den Flatterflug. Mithilfe von Mützen kann er sich in die anderen spielbaren und genannten Charaktere verwandeln. Erst später werden durch Yoshis hilfe Mario, Luigi und Wario freigespielt. Super Mario Galaxy In Super Mario Galaxy hat Yoshi keinen persönlichen Auftritt, doch die Entwickler haben einen hölzernen Planeten entworfen, der aussieht wie der Kopf von Yoshi. Auf ihm ist ein geheimer Stern zu finden (Man erhält ihn, wenn man alle Gumbas auf dem Planeten besiegt hat). Außerdem kann man bei der Wahl seines Spielstandes den Spielstand (in Form eines Planeten) mit einem Yoshi-Kopf verzieren. Super Mario Galaxy 2 In Super Mario Galaxy 2 kommt Yoshi als spielbarer Charakter vor. Auch hier dient er als Reittier und Helfer. Man kann Yoshi aus einem Yoshi-Ei holen, das in einem Nest liegt. Verschiedene Früchte, die er durch Schnappen mit der Zunge oder durch Hineinlaufen frisst, verwandeln ihn, um so schneller zu laufen, in die Luft zu fliegen oder um zu leuchten. Mit seiner Zunge kann er sich an Blumen festhalten und sich so in die Luft hochhangeln. Er kommt in vielen Leveln vor, jedoch kann man ihn nicht in andere Level mitnehmen. Im späteren Verlauf findet man ihn auch auf der Nase von Raumschiff Mario auf. New Super Mario Bros. Wii In New Super Mario Bros. Wii ist nun auch Yoshi wieder dabei, nachdem er es nicht in den DS-Titel geschafft hatte. Der Dino kommt jedoch nur sehr selten vor und verlässt auch nie den Level, in dem man ihn gefunden hat, sondern verabschiedet sich am Ziel. Er läuft weg und wendet an jeder Wand, wenn er von einem Gegner getroffen wird. Dabei verliert man kein Power-Up. Jedoch kann er auf Piranha-Pflanzen springen. Je nach Spieleranzahl schlüpfen bis zu vier unterschiedlich farbige (grün, gelb, rosa, blau) Yoshis aus den bekannten Yoshi-Eiern. Diese kann man aus ?-Blöcken befreien. Die Yoshis können von den Spielern geritten werden und auch die anderen üblichen Yoshi-Aktionen ausführen. Anders als bisher üblich, behält Yoshi nun Pilze und andere Items jeder Art im Mund (ohne sie runterzuschlucken) und der Spieler erhält nicht automatisch Leben oder wird groß. So kann man für den "Notfall" ein Item mit sich transportieren. Außerdem frisst Yoshi auch wieder Äpfel von Büschen, die ihn nach fünf Äpfeln dazu bringen, ein Ei zu legen, aus dem ein Item herauskommt. Zudem kann Yoshi andere Mitspieler im Multiplayer in den Mund nehmen und wieder ausspucken. So kann man dem anderen auch helfen, auf einen weglaufenden Yoshi zu hüpfen. Yoshis treten in den Leveln W1-3, W2-6 und W6-4 auf. Super Mario Odyssey Yoshi kann in Super Mario Odyssey nicht geritten, sondern gecapert werden. Er ist auf dem 52. Platz der Caperungsliste. Yoshi tritt nur im Pilz-Königreich auf. Frisst er zehn Beeren, bekommt Mario einen Power-Mond. Yoshi-Serie Yoshi's Cookie In Yoshi's Cookie kommt Yoshi nicht als spielbarer Charakter vor. In der NES-Version kommt er überhaupt nicht vor, in der SNES-Version sitzt er in der rechten Ecke und isst die Plätzchen auf, die man fertig angeordnet hat. Mario & Yoshi In Mario & Yoshi ist Yoshi auch kein spielbarer Charakter. Er sitzt an der Seite und zählt die Yoshi-Eier, die man zusammengestzt hat. Auch Baby-Yoshi kommt kurzzeitig vor. Er wird kurz angezeigt, wenn er aus dem Ei schlüpft, dannach (wie das Ei) jedoch wieder ausgeblendet. Yoshi's Safari In Yoshi's Safari ist Yoshi ein Haupt-Charakter. Man spielt und steuert aus der Sicht von Mario, der auf Yoshis Rücken sitzt. Dementsprechend sieht man nur Yoshis Kopf von hinten. Manchmal dreht Yoshi seinen Kopf auch kurz, sodass man auch sein Gesicht sieht. Yoshi kann nicht springen oder seine Zunge benutzen. Yoshi läuft automatisch. Man muss nur mit dem Super Scoope Lightgun-Controller ein Fadenkreuz steuern und auf Gegner schießen. Im Gegensatz zu anderen Yoshi-Spielen, redet nicht nur Mario oder ein Kommentator, sondern auch Yoshi selbst (Kein Ton, sondern Text der in einer Sprechblase von Yoshi steht. Teilweise sind es auch Anweisungen an den Spieler). Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Yoshi's Island ist für den SNES erschienen. Der grüne Yoshi, und seine bunte Verwandschaft , hatten in diesem Spiel ihre erste Hauptrolle. Nachdem ein Klapperstorch bei dem Transport zweier Babys, bei denen es sich um Niemand geringeren als Mario & Luigi handelt. Kamek gelingt es Baby Luigi zu entführen. Baby Mario jedoch landet nach einem Absturz auf dem grünen Yoshi . Die Yoshi-Familie beschließt, einen Staffellauf zu veranstalten und Mario nach Hause zu bringen (natürlich muss Luigi zuvor gerettet werden). Jeder Yoshi der Yoshi-Familie übernimmt nun einen Level in jeder der insgesamt acht Welten, um Mario vor Kameks Gehilfen zu schützen, die versuchen ihn zu entführen. Dabei gilt es darauf zu achten, Mario nicht zu verlieren - wenn Yoshi von einem Gegner oder Ähnlichem getroffen wird, fliegt Mario in einer Blase davon und es bleibt nur begrenzt Zeit (30 Sek.) , das Baby zu retten, bevor Kameks Gehilfen ihn schnappen. Kamek tut ebenfalls sein Bestes um die Yoshis aufzuhalten, indem er bekannte, normale Gegner in den Türmen und Schlössern verzaubert und ihnen somit besondere Größe, Kräfte und/oder Eigenschaften verleiht. Zum Schluss lernen Yoshi und die Klempner-Brüder ihren zukünftigen Wiedersacher Bowser kennen, der ebenfalls fast noch Windeln trägt, aber schon in jungen Jahren alles tut, um den Helden das Leben schwer zu machen. Die acht Yoshi-Farben werden in folgender Reihenfolge eingesezt: grün, rosa, hellblau, gelb (macht den Turm), lila, braun, rot, dunkel blau (macht das Schloss, bis auf in der letzten Welt) Yoshi's Story In Yoshi's Story für Nintendo 64 bestreitet Yoshi zum ersten Mal ein spielbares Abenteuer ohne Mario oder Luigi. Nachdem Baby Bowser den Happy-Baum gestohlen und sich die Yoshis Eiland durch einen Fluch in ein Bilder-Buch ("Pop-Up-Buch") verwandelt hat, machen sich die tapferen Dinos auf den Weg, um wieder Freude in auf die Insel zu bringen. Denn: Je glücklicher die Yoshis sind, desto mehr Freude wird auf die Insel zurückkehren - verschiedene Früchte machen die Yoshis fröhlich und helfen ihnen, den Weg durch die unterschiedlichen Kapitel bis hin zu Baby Bowser zu überstehen. Yoshi Touch & Go In Yoshi Touch & Go kommt Yoshi nur in den Boden-Levels vor. Dort gibt es ihn in verschiedenen Farben. Je mehr Punkte man im Flug-Level erspielt, desto höher ist die Eier-Kapazität des Yoshi und die Zahl der Eier, die man am Anfang des Boden-Levels zur Verfügung hat. Das ist in mehrere Punkte-Stufen gegliedert. In jeder Punkte-Stufe hat der Yoshi eine andere Farbe. Der grüne Yoshi hat die wenigsten Eier und erfordert keine Punkte, der schwarze Yoshi hat die meisten Eier und erfordert dementsprechend auch die höchste Punktzahl im Flug-Level. Durch das Essen von verschiedene Früchten produziert Yoshi Eier (Bei jeder Frucht eine bestimmte Anzahl). Allerdings nur, bis die Kapazität des Yoshis erschöpft ist. In Yoshi Touch & Go kann Yoshi nicht springen. Yoshi geht kontinuierlich weiter, bis er auf ein Hinderniss stößt und somit das Level beendet ist. Man kann jedoch mit dem Touchpen Eier schießen (Bis der Vorrat aufgebraucht ist) und Wolken zeichnen, sodass man Gegner zerstört bzw. ihnen ausweicht. Ist Yoshi vor einer Frucht, frisst er sie automatisch. Yoshi's Island DS Die Grafik von Yoshi's Island DS erinnert stark an Yoshi's Island für den SNES. Das Spiel ist allerdings für den Nintendo DS erschienen und die Story ist eine komplett neue. Nachdem Bowser mit Hilfe von Kamek Babys aus aller Welt entführt hat um die Sternenkinder zu finden, macht sich Yoshi mal wieder auf den Weg um Baby Mario zu retten - doch dieses Mal ist Mario nicht alleine. Neben ihm können noch weitere Babys wie z. B. Baby Peach oder Baby DK auf Yoshi reiten und verleihen ihm somit unterschiedliche Fähigkeiten, die benötigt werden, um die einzelnen Level zu bestehen. Yoshi's Woolly World Andere Serien Mario Party Serie Yoshi kommt in allen Europäischen Mario-Party Teilen vor (Mario Party 1 bis 10, Advance, DS und Island Tour). In Japan thumb|Yoshi in Mario Party 9 im Minispiel "Pilzschlacht"kommt er in Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party sowie Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Party 2 vor, allerdings nicht in Mario Party-e und Super Mario Fushigi no Korokoro Catcher. Yoshis Symbol in den Mario-Party-Teilen ist sein Ei. Mario Kart-Serie In dieser Serie war Yoshi schon seit dem ersten Teil, Super Mario Kart, spielbar und muss nicht vorher freigeschaltet werden. Er hat eine hervorragende Beschleunigung aber eine niedrige Höchstgewschwindigkeit, Gutes bis sehr Gutes Handling, mittleres Driften und erhält meist durchschnittliche Items. Super Mario Kart Hier ist Yoshi natürlich spielbar. Mario Kart 64 In Mario Kart 64 ist er ein Leichtgewicht und besitzt erstmals eine eigene Strecke, Yoshi-Tal. Mario Kart: Super Circuit Auch in Mario Kart: Super Circuit gehört er zu den Leichtgewichten. Mit Yoshi-Wüste gibt es auch hier eine nach ihm benannte Strecke. thumb|Yoshi mit Birdo Mario Kart: Double Dash!! In Mario Kart: Double Dash ist Birdo sein Partner. Ihre Spezial-Items sind das Yoshi-Ei bzw. das Birdo-Ei, während Yoshis Kart Yoshi-Turbo heißt. Weiterhin gilt Yoshi als Mittelgewicht, nicht mehr als Leichtgewicht. Yoshis Piste ist seine persönliche Strecke. Mario Kart DS Ebenfalls kommt er in Mario Kart DS vor, ist allerdings wieder ein leichter Fahrer. Neben seinem Standard-Kart besitzt er das Ei 1 und das Gurkokart. Seine neue Strecke sind die Yoshi-Kaskaden. Ihm gehören auch zwei Retrostrecken, wobei es sich um seine Piste aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! und Koopa-Strand 2 aus Super Mario Kart handelt. Mario Kart Wii In Mario Kart Wii wechselt er erneut zur mittleren Klasse, was an seiner Größe liegt. Mit Staubtrockene Ruinen besitzt er zum zweiten Mal eine Wüstenstrecke. Dazu gibt es erneut die Yoshi-Kaskaden aus Mario Kart DS, die er als Retrostrecke besitzt. Mario Kart 7 Yoshi tritt in Mario Kart 7 wieder auf und gehört zur neu geschaffenen, mittelleichten Klasse, die zwischen der leichten und der mittleren Klasse liegt. Sein Ei 1 aus Mario Kart DS kommt wieder als Kart vor. Die Strecken des Dinos sind das neue Wuhu-Bergland und der Dinodino-Dschungel, eine Retrostrecke aus Mario Kart: Double Dash. Mario Kart 8 Durch die Abschaffung der mittelleichten Klasse in Mario Kart 8 gehört Yoshi hier zu den Mittelgewichten. Ihm gehört hier die Retro-Strecke Yoshi-Tal. Mario Kart Tour Auch in Mario Kart Tour ist Yoshi fahrbar. Mario Sport Serien thumb|Yoshi wird zum Star-Spieler In den Sport-Spielen der Mario-Serie ist Yoshi meist ein flinkes Leichtgewicht. Er ist in allen Spielen schon von Anfang an spielbar. Seine Attacken und Fähigkeiten sind an seine früheren Auftritte in anderen Spielen ausgerichtet, solange das Spiel eigene Attacken für die einzelnen Charakter erlaubt. Super Smash Bros.-Serie thumb|Artwork von Yoshi aus [[Super Smash Bros. for Wii U]] Super Smash Bros.-Serie ist Yoshi schon seit dem ersten Teil der Serie ein spielbarer Charakter. Er muss nicht freigeschaltet werden, ist ein Leichtgewicht. Seine Attacken sind an seine früheren Auftritte in anderen Serien ausgerichtet: * Eierleger: Yoshi kann Feinde in Eier einsperren. * Eierwurf: Yoshi kann Eier werfen und Schaden anrichten, wenn das Ei auf einen Feind geworfen wird. * Eierrollo (Nur in den Spielen Melee, Brawl und 3DS): Yoshi erwandelt sich selbst in ein Ei und kann (Feinde über-) rollen. * Yoshi-Bombe: Yoshi springt in die Luft und macht eine Stampfattacke auf seine Feinde. * Feuerdrache (Utrasmash): Yoshi wachsen Flügel auf den Rücken, sodass er fliegen kann. Er kann Feuer spucken und ist unbesiegbar. Verwandlungen In einigen Spielen kann sich Yoshi verwandeln, wenn er eine Zauberblase platzen lässt. Er verwandelt sich in das darin enthaltene Fahrzeug. Nach kurzer Zeit verwandelt sich Yoshi von selbst zurück in seine normale Form und wird wieder zurück an die Zauberblase getragen. Oder man berührt einen Yoshi-Block, dann verwandelt sich Yoshi wieder zurück und man kann von dort aus weiterspielen. In Super Mario Galaxy 2 verwandelt sich Yoshi nicht durch eine Zauberblase sondern durch das Essen von Früchten. Yoshi hat folgende Verwandlungen in folgenen Spielen: Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island * Autoyoshi (Auto) * Heliyoshi (Hubschrauber) * Wühlyoshi (Maulwurf) * U-Yoshi (U-Boot) * Yoshi-Hubschrauber * Lokoyoshi (Lokomotive) Yoshi's Universal Gravitation * Gummiball * Segelschiff * Heißluftballon * Ruderboot Yoshi's Island DS * Heliyoshi (Hubschrauber) * Wühlyoshi (Maulwurf) * U-Yoshi (U-Boot) Super Mario Galaxy 2 frame|Die Früchte aus [[Super Mario Galaxy 2]] * Turbo-Yoshi (Nach dem Essen von Turbo-Pfeffer) * Blasebalg-Yoshi (Nach dem Essen einer Blasebalgbeere) * Glüh-Yoshi (Nach dem Essen einer Glühbeere) Fähigkeiten thumb|100px|Ein grünes Yoshi-Ei Außer den Verwandlungen hat Yoshi noch verschiedene Fähigkeiten, um seine Feinde auszuschalten oder an verborgene Orte zu kommen und weit entfernte Gegenstände zu erreichen: - Eierlegen: Yoshi kann seine Feinde einsaugen und schlucken um Eier zu legen und sie als Geschosse zu benutzen. - Stampfattacke: Während eines tiefen Falls kann Yoshi seine Stampfattacke benutzen um beim Aufprall nicht zu sterben. Außerdem kann er damit Gegner ausschalten und Schalter oder Hindernisse tief in die Erde stampfen. - Flatterflug: '''Mit seinem Flatterflug kann er mit den Beinen strampeln um sich lange in der Luft zu halten und weit entfernte Vorsprünge zu erreichen oder größere Schluchten zu überqueren. - '''Melonen-Spucken: '''In Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island und in Yoshi's New Island kann Yoshi Melonen in den Mund nehmen und je nach Art der Melone kann er Kerne, Feuer oder Eis spucken, um Gegner zu besiegen oder Ballons platzen lassen. - '''Sich selbst in ein Ei verwandeln: In Mario Tennis hat Yoshi nicht die Fähigkeit, Yoshi-Eier zu legen, sondern, sich in ein Yoshi-Ei zu verwandeln. In dem Ei rollte er alles platt und kann den Tennisball härter Schlagen (Spezialattacke) Galerie Trivia * Ursprünglich sollte Yoshi Mario schon in früheren Abenteuern zur Seite stehen, jedoch konnte dies aufgrund der zu geringen technischen Leistung der NES nicht umgesetzt werden.thumb|Yoshi im Film * Ursprünglich sollte Yoshi als Koopa entwickelt werden. * In Super Mario Advance 4, einem Remake von Super Mario Bros. 3, verwandelt Ludwig von Koopa den König des Röhrenlandes in einen Yoshi. Da das Remake und das originale Spiel zur selben Zeit spielen, wusste der erwachsenene Mario also schon vor Super Mario World, wie Yoshi aussieht. * Yoshi hatte auch seinen Auftritt im Super Mario Bros.Film, indem er dem Original aber nicht wirklich ähnelt. * In einem Interview antwortete jemand von Nintendo auf die Frage, wie er im Weltraum überleben könnte, mit folgenden Wörtern:"Er ist ein Space-Yoshi". * Er und Birdo werden von Fans oft als Paar bezeichnet. es:Yoshi da:Yoshi nl:Yoshi it:Yoshi (personaggio) pt-br:Yoshi en:Yoshi (character) ja:ヨッシー fr:Yoshi ru:Йоши no:Yoshi pl:Yoshi Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Arcade GP Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario 64 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Galaxy 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Story Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Melee Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Brawl Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Power Tennis (Nintendo GameCube) Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Kart Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart: Super Circuit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart 64 Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 7 Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga Kategorie:Yoshi Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Advance Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 2 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 3 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 4 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 5 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 6 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 7 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 9 Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Spezies aus Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party: Island Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Golf: World Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for 3DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Woolly World Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Party 10 Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Maker Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Caperung aus Super Mario Odyssey Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen Rio 2016 Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Tennis Aces Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario Party Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario + Rabbids Kingdom Battle Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour Kategorie:Charakter aus New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Sonic bei den Olympischen Spielen: Tokyo 2020